


Senās rētas

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: “Patiešām, mister Poter, jūsu stunda ar profesoru Strupu nevar jau būt galā," Minerva Maksūra uzstāja, caur piemiegtām acīm vērojot ārkārtīgi satraukto bērnu. Kas tur bija noticis? Viņa juta, ka iekšienē sāk vārīties dusmu katls. Nu pagaidi tikai, Severus...Robu aizpildītājs "Fēniksa Ordenim", piesaistīts pie nodaļas "Strupa ļaunākās atmiņas " - sniedzot ieskatu mikstūru Meistara telpās pēc Potera nelūgtajiem atklājumiem domnīcā!





	Senās rētas

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: XiaoGui  
> Oriģināls: http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/xiaogui/OW01a.html  
> Translated from english.

"Mister Poter, skatieties kur ejat!"

Dziļi iegrimis savās domās, zēns tikko kā bija ar pilnu sparu uztriecies viņai virsū. Minerva Maksūra vēroja, kā apjukušais students pietraušas kājās un sakārto brilles uz deguna.

"Atvainojiet, profesore Maksūra," viņš samulsis stostījās.

Grifidoru torņa priekšniece sarauca pieri. Ko gan šis puika iedomājās darām gaiteņos tik vēlā nakts stundā? Kāpēc viņš neatradās koptelpās kopā ar citiem studentiem?

"Vai jums šovakar nebija nodarbības pie profesora Strupa, mister Poter?" viņa painteresējās.

Harijs nomurmināja kaut ko nesaprotamu.

"Patiešām, mister Poter, jūsu nodarbības ar profesoru Strupu nevar jau būt galā," Minerva Maksūra uzstāja, caur piemiegtām acīm vērojot ārkārtīgi satraukto bērnu. Kas tur bija noticis? Viņa juta, ka iekšienē sāk vārīties dusmu katls. Nu pagaidi tikai, Severus...

"Mister Poter, lūdzu atgriezieties Grifidoru tornī. Šādā laikā jums nav jāstaigā pa pils gaiteņiem," Maksūra stingrā balsī pavēlēja.

Harijs nomurmināja sveicienus un galvu nokāris aizdevās projām. Maksūra nopūtās. Dažkārt Baltusa plāni šķita esam galīgi neprātīgi un nesaprotami. Uzdot tieši Severusam apmācīt jauno Poteru slēpprātības zinībās... Protams, Strups bija _de facto_ gudrākais Slēpprātis Cūkkārpā, taču atstāt viņu bez uzraudzības vienā telpā ar Džeimsa Potera dēlu robežojās ar sēdēšanu uz pulvermucas ar degošu cigāru zobos. Kā gan varēja pieaudzis vīrietis, pie tam vēl skolotājs, burtiski palikt traks, tiklīdz runa iegriezās par viņa skolas dienu pretiniekiem, bija ārpus profesores saprašanas. Lai gan neviens nevarētu nosaukt Strupu par patīkamu un sabiedrisku personu, tomēr parasti Slīdeņu torņa priekšnieks bija visai nosvērts un mierīgs cilvēks. Viņam jau sen būtu bijis laiks izaugt no šiem bērnišķīgajiem pārmetumiem. Apgriezusies, Maksūra devās uz Strupa kabineta pusi. Ja viņš būs puikam nodarījis pāri.. Dusmām paātrinot viņas gaitu, Maksūra teju vai teciņus noskrēja lejup pa kāpnēm uz mikstūru pagrabu.

Ieradusies pie kabineta durvīm, Maksūra pārsteigta pamanīja, ka tās stāv pusvirus. Dīvaini, viņa nodomāja, lai cik gadus jau kā Strups bija pasniedzis stundas Cūkkārpā, viņa istabas durvis vienmēr bija aizvērtas, un bieži pat aizslēgtas. Piesardzīgi Maksūra pacēla roku un pieklauvēja, taču no kabineta otrpus durvīm neatskanēja ne skaņa. Viņa pieklauvēja vēlreiz, šoreiz spēcīgāk. Lai kas tur iekšā nebūtu noticis, Strups viņai tūlīt pat visu izskaidros. Tāpat jau bija pretīgi tas, kā viņš attiecās pret studentiem, izņemot savus dārgos Slīdeņus, taču ja senā naida ar Potera tēvu dēļ Strups būs nodarījis pāri Poteram, tad viņas pacietības mēram reiz būs pienācis gals.

Kad arī atkārtota klauvēšana neizsauca nekādu reakciju, Maksūra lēni atvēra durvis un iegāja tumšajā istabā. Kaut kas nočirkstēja zem kurpju zolēm, un, apstājusies, profesore paskatījās lejup. Viņa bija iekāpusi saplēsta stikla, beigtu tarakānu un kaut kādu gļotu masā. Maksūra pretīgumā nodrebinājās. Nebija brīnums, ka Mikstūru meistarus visi uzskatīja par mazliet ķertiem, ja tie dienu no dienas nodarbojās ar tādām riebeklībām. Vai varbūt tas bija otrādi - varbūt ka kāds kļuva par Mikstūru meistaru tāpēc, ka... Lai nu kā arī nebūtu... Maksūra atgrieza uzmanību pie pašreiz svarīgākā un sāka lūkoties, kur gan palicis Strups. Kad viņas acis bija apradušas pie gandrīz pilnīgās tumsas, viņa pamanīja profesoru sēžam pie rakstāmgalda, atspiedušu galvu uz rokām; garie melnie mati vijās cauri slaidajiem pirkstiem.

Maksūra ar apņēmības pilnu izteiksmi sejā klusējot novēroja Strupu. Iekšēji nopūtusies, viņa atkal uzdeva sev jautājumu, kas gan, Merlina vārdā, te bija noticis.

"Liec mani mierā, Minerva," pavecā profesore piepeši izdzirda Strupa balsi, kas izlauzās no taukaino melno matu aizsega dīvaini aizsmakusi un nedzīva. Kā gan viņš varēja zināt, ka tā ir viņa, kas te ienākusi, nevis, teiksim, Poters atzadzies atpakaļ, Maksūra pie sevis nodomāja. Viņas dusmas uzliesmoja no jauna, un reizē ar tām arī viņas ātrā un asā daba.

"Severus", viņa asā balsī noprasīja. "Kas te notika?"

"Liec mani mierā, Minerva," balss klusi, taču draudīgi atbildēja. Strupa pirksti iekrampējās dziļāk matos. "Pazūdi no mana kabineta!"

Maksūras acis dusmās samiedzās. "Nē, Severus. Es neaiziešu, kamēr tu nepateiksi, ko nodarīji Poteram."

Strups izdvesa aizžņaugtu smiekliņu un tikai vēl vairāk sakumpa pār galdu.

"Skaties man acīs, kad es ar tevi runāju, Severus," profesore uzstāja. "Skaties uz mani un atzīsties, kas te notika." Viņa zināja, ka Slīdenis bija ne tikai lielisks slēpprātis, bet arī satriecoši labs lasprātis. Vēl vairāk, viņa lieliski apzinājās, ko šis vīrs spēja izdarīt ar cilvēka atmiņām - un, atceroties Strupa un Potera savstarpējo kvēlojošo ienaidu, Maksūra varēja iedomāties, ka Strups nepalaistu garām tādu izdevību izmantot šīs zināšanas pret savu skolnieku. "Vai jūs kaut kādā veidā nodarījāt pāri Potera kungam?"

Mikstūru meistars lēnām pieslējās sēdus, melnajām acīm ledaini auksti nomirdzot cauri matu lēkšķēm pāri sejai.

"Es atļaušos teikt, ka misters Poters prot prasmīgi nodarīt pāri sev un citiem arī bez manas palīdzības," viņš ledainā tonī atbildēja.

"Tad... tādā gadījumā paskaidro, lūdzams, kas te starp jums abiem tikko notika," Grifidore ārkārtīgi aizkaitinātā tonī pajautāja. "Tikai dažas minūtes atpakaļ misters Poters uzskrēja man virsū..."

"Vai patiesi..." Strups indīgi piezīmēja.

"...un viņš bija stipri satraucies," Maksūra apņēmīgi turpināja. "Un tā kā bija pilnīgi acīmredzami, ka jūsu slēpprātības stunda vēl nekādi nevarēja būt beigusies..."

"...jūs vēlējāties pārliecināties, ka es neesmu nodarījis pāri jūsu dārgajam Grifidoru brīnumbērnam," Mikstūru Profesors pārtrauca viņu ar negantu skatienu un asu balsi. "It kā tas draņķis nespētu lieliski pārdzīvot jelkādu ļaunumu tikai savas neiedomājamās nekaunības aizsargāts!" viņš dusmās nospļāvās.

Pirmajā brīdī profesore palika kā uz mutes kritusi, saņēmusi sejā tādu dusmu izvirdumu no Slīdeņa. Viņa bija jau pieradusi pie tā, ka Strups laiku pa laikam spēja sagādāt pārsteigumus - it īpaši tad, ja kāds bija pamanījies uzurķēt tās vārīgās vietas, kas lika viņa indīgajam raksturam, parasti labi paslēptam aiz sarkastiski ciniskās maskas, eksplodēt kā vulkānam. Vairumā gadījumu šīs vārīgās vietas bija tiešā saistībā ar Strupa skolas gadu ienaidniekiem. Tāpat nevienam nebija ne mazāko šaubu, un nebija jau arī nekāds noslēpums, ka pret Džeimsa Potera dēlu Severuss neizjuta ne mazāko simpātiju. Tomēr tik agresīvu reakciju šajā jautājumā Minerva līdz šim vēl nebija piedzīvojusi. Pūloties nomierināt satraukto elpu, viņa vienlaikus pūlējās nomierināt arī prātu. Ja tagad ietu virsū šim vīram ar taisnīgām dusmām, kas zina, ko viņš vēl tādā stāvoklī būtu spējīgs izdarīt. Instinktīvi Maksūra juta, ka šeit bija noticis kaut kas tāds, kas bija smagi satriecis gan viņas skolnieku, gan arī kolēģi. Vērīgāk ieskatoties, viņa ievēroja, ka Strups ir bāls kā nāve. Viņa tumšās acis liesmoja, tomēr tajās nekvēloja tikai naida liesmas.

"Severus," viņa uzsāka vēl vienu mēģinājumu aizrakties līdz problēmas saknei. "Kas noticis? Ko tu izdarīji?"

"Neko," Mikstūru Meistars klusi nomurmināja, kamēr viņa rokas atkal aptvēra nokārto galvu, bet pirksti ierakās izspūrušajās matu cirtās. "Liec mani mierā, Minerva. Ej prom!"

Grifidore dziļi ieelpoja un cieši saknieba lūpas. Tagad vairāk kā nekad viņa gribēja zināt, kas to visu bija izsaucis. Pamanījusi apgāzto krēslu, Minerva ar vienu zižļa vēzienu uzslēja to stāvus, pievilka klāt un tad apsēdās. Mikstūru pasniedzējs neizdarīja ne mazāko mēģinājumu tālāk atzīt viņas klātbūtni, dodot profesorei iespēju novērtēt viņa sakumpušo stāvu. Viss tas tracis taču nebūs dēļ tā nelaimīgā negadījuma ar Slīdeņu Kalambola komandas kapteini? Minerva pati personiski bija apciemojusi Montegjū slimnīcas spārnā, pirms saskrējās ar Poteru, un puiša stāvoklis nebija necik spīdošs, ja ņem vērā, ko viņam bija nācies pārdzīvot, taču tas tomēr nebija nekas letāls.

"Iespēja sagādāt sev kaut minimumu privātas dzīves šīs skolas sienās ir utopija," no matu aizsega atskanēja klusa balss. "Vai ne tā, _Profesore_?"

Maksūra sarāvās no uzrunas amata nosaukumā. Jau daudzus gadus viņai ar Strupu bija izveidojušās ja ne gluži draudzīgas, tad vismaz nosacīti koleģiālas attiecības. Un visus šos gadus viņi bija viens otru uzrunājuši vārdā - vismaz tad, kad studentu nebija līdzās.

"Severus," viņa atsāka runāt, balss piespiesta izklausīties perfekti rāma. "Jo ātrāk tu man pateiksi, kas notika, jo ātrāk es likšu tevi mierā." To pateikusi, Maksūra piepeši ievēroja, ka Strupa sagumušie šaurie pleci zem smagās melnās mantijas viegli trīc. Kas pie joda? "Severus!"

Strups pacēla galvu, apsārtušajās acīs varēja samanīt valgumu. "Ko vēl tu gribi no manis, Minerva?" viņš asi atbildēja. "Vai arī vēlies ielekt manā Domnīcā? Vēlies manu sirsnīgu ielūgumu dalīties ar tevi manās slēptākajās un aizsargātākajās domās un atmiņās? Lai gan, droši vien ērtāk būtu tās izkārt pie lielā ziņojumu dēļa visai skolai par zināšanu un aplūkošanu, jo mēs taču nevēlamies savu mazu privātu Severusa atmiņu baudīšanas klubiņu manā necilajā dzīvesvietā, vai ne tā?" Inde tā vien lāsoja no katra pateiktā vārda.

Maksūras skatiens pievērsās domnīcai, kas stāvēja uz rakstāmgalda un izstaroja vieglu zilganu atblāzmu. Lēnām viņā atausa skaidrība... "Vai... Poters...?"

Mikstūru Meistars samiedza acis, kā saraujoties fizisku sāpju mocīts, un tikko pamanāmi pamāja ar galvu.

"Kuras..." Grifidores sirds izlaida vienu sitienu. Merlin visžēlīgais, viņa šausmās nodomāja. "Kuras atmiņas..." Tumšas ainas iz Nāvēžu tikšanās reizēm, slaktiņi, slepkavības, spīdzināšana, tas viss pazibēja acu priekšā. Kuņģis piepeši lāgā nevēlējās atrasties savā vietā.

"Ak kā es vēlētos, kaut viņš būtu ieskatījies acīs Tumsas Pavēlniekam," Strups nočukstēja bezemociju balsī, kā lasīdams Minervas domas. "Es vēlētos, kaut viņš būtu redzējis mani izdarām kādu nelietību. Ar to es varētu sadzīvot. Tas tikai apstiprinātu manu maitasgabala slavu viņa acīs. Tā vietā..." Atkal pasniedzējs noslēpa galvu aiz sakļautajām rokām.

Maksūra šokā skatījās uz savu kolēģi, piepeši skaidri zinot, ko tieši Poters Jaunākais bija ieraudzījis domnīcā. Pieaugušais vīrs, Mikstūru Meistars, Slīdeņu Torņa galva, tas viss izgaisa, atstājot savā vietā šņukstošu pusaudzi, kas tikko bija saņēmis briesmīgāko brāzienu savā mūžā, uz kādu Maksūra bija spējīga, par to, ka ar ļaunu lāstu bija ievainojis vienu no viņas studentiem. Un tikai daudz vēlāk viņa bija uzzinājusi visu patiesību par notikušo - kad Remuss Vilksons neizturēja un atzinās, kā Džeimss Poters bija norāvis Severusam Strupam drēbes visas skolas acu priekšā. Tobrīd pēc vairāku stundu ilgas meklēšanas viņi beidzot bija atraduši zēnu Aizliegtajā Mežā, un visi bija pilnīgi pārliecināti, ka puika nobijies no soda par nostrādāto un tāpēc mēģinājis aizlaisties. Patiesos šī muļķīgā izlēciena apmērus viņa bija uzzinājusi pārāk vēlu - pārāk vēlu, lai spētu tur ko labot. Severuss nekad to vairs netika pieminējis, un Maksūra pat nenojauta, ka šis gadījums joprojām vajāja profesoru. Un tagad, no visiem iespējamajiem cilvēkiem tieši Potera dēlam tas atkal bija jāizvelk dienasgaismā. Pirmo reizi visā savā garajā mūžā vecā ragana vairs nezināja, ko teikt.

Maksūra klusējot vēroja sakumpušo stāvu pie rakstāmgalda. Pēc divdesmit gadiem, atkal šo vīru bija satriecis bērnišķīgs joks. Jūtoties neveikli, viņa pasniedzās un pastūma brilles augstāk uz deguna - ne tāpēc ka tās bija noslīdējušas, bet tikai tāpēc, ka nezināja, kur lai liek rokas. Apziņā ielauzās nožēlas sajūta. Kāpēc gan viņa... toreiz... pirms daudzajiem gadiem...

"Ej prom, Minerva." Balss bija naida pilna.

"Severus, es..."

"Es teicu _vācies_!"

Lēnām profesore piecēlās no krēsla. Mikstūru meistars tā arī nepacēla galvu. Minerva pavēra muti, kā gribēdama kaut ko teikt, taču prātā neiešāvās nekas tāds, kas būtu atbilstošs situācijai. Tā vietā viņa ar zižļa vēzienu aizvāca pa grīdu izbārstīto drazu. It kā ar to kas būtu līdzēts, grifidore rūgti pie sevis nodomāja, atverot durvis. Uz sliekšņa viņa atskatījās, uzmeta vēl pēdējo reizi skatienu sava kolēģa sakumpušajam tumšajam siluetam.

Pārāk vēlu - atkal pārāk vēlu, viņa domās nopūtās, klusi aizverot aiz sevis durvis.


End file.
